Magma-Man (Mega)
Jackson Pork was orphaned at birth when San Kan's King Pin of Crime hired the Killer to kill Jackson's family. Jackson escaped alive, his parents were killed. Jackson now has wishes to destroy the King Pin for what he did, and with his new powers, he just might be able to get his revenge. Story Magma-Man's ongoing story in his fight against evil in San Kan City Origin The origin of Magma-Man, revealed! Unsuccesful Assassination When Jackson was only one year old, his parents were incredibly rich and spent most of their money on helping to stop crime in San Kan City. This has made life much more difficult for San Kan's King Pin of Crime, so he new that the Rosins (Jackson's original last name) must be stopped, thus, he hired the Killer to assassinate the family quickly and quietly, which he failed to do! Soon, the house was on fire. Then, desperate to save his son, Mr. Rosin ran outside with his son in his arms, but as soon as he set foot outside was shot in the chest by the Killer. As Mr. Rosin fell, in his last moment of life he through his son away from him, hoping for him to be safe from the Killer, and miraculously, Jackson fell on a pile of soft dirt. Mrs. Rosin was killed when the roof collapsed before she could get out in time. Soon the police came, and the Killer was forced to escape. When the fire men came, they tried to find Mrs. Rosin, and soon found her buried under burning debris, dead. Once the fire was out, the only thing left in the house that was not destroyed was a family photo.... From age 1 to age 13 Jackson Rosin was sent to an orphanage, where he was adopted at the age of 2 by Mrs. Pork, who's husband had also died only 6 months ago, and had a son that was also 2 years old named Cody. After that Jackson and Cody grew up together, and did not treat each other like brothers, but like best friends. They were the only friends they had. They weren't very populer at school, lets just say. They were always the ones getting picked on and tormented by other students. By age 13 the situation hadn't changed. King Pin's Revenge While this was going on, the the King Pin of Crime in San Kan City was plotting to kill Jackson, for he new that once Jackson was 18, he would inherit his parents fortune. He soon had his goons put radioactive waste into an inactive volcano that was conveniently right in Jackson and Cody's back yard. This also happened to be where Jackson and Cody did there daily exercises. The "Inactive" Volcano The next day, Jackson and Cody went to the inactive volcano, like always, to do there daily exercises. Then, as the King Pin watched in delite, the volcano erupted. Cody was prepared if the volcano ever erupted, and being probubly the smartest child in the world, had built heat proof barriers that would make a ring around the volcano, so the lava could not escape. They sprinted down the hill, the radioactive lava getting dangerously close. Cody made it to the switch to activat the barriers. As Jackson ran down as fast as he could, he tripped, and before he could get back up the lava got him. Soon Jackson was covered in lava. Cody was about to run out into the lava himself in desperation to save his one and only friend, but his mother turned on the barriers before he could get past them. A Hero is Born! "Why is there lava all over my-HHHAAAAAANNNNNDDDD!!!!!!!!!" -Jackson, at discovering his first power 3 days later, once the lava was cooled and now lava rock, unknown to Cody, who had locked himself in his room ever since the eruption, the rock started crackling. Soon, Jackson emerged, bewildered that he was alive. Then, he noticed his hand. It was covered in lava, and proceded to fire lava out of his hand, much to his astonishment. (I mean, wouldn't you get freaked out if lava shot out of your hand?) The Big Bad Kid "I've got to get to Cody!" -Jackson, as he sprinted down the volcano's hill to his house Nowing that Cody was such a Genius, Jackson then started to sprint toward his house, but before he could reach it... BOOM! As the house exploded, a hulking monster jumped out. Jackson emediatly recognized it as...... CODY!!!?? Now, from the hulking power he obtained from his machine, his brain was almost dead, practicly, and he even talked in third person. Seeing Jackson, he didn't recognized his best friend, and thus attacked. After beating up Jackson a ton, with him being powerless to stop it. Then, near death, he remember the lava shooting out of his hand, and he aimed his hand at Big Bad Kid, aimed and tried as hard as he could to make it happen again. Nothing happened. After suffering more blows from Big Bad Kid, he finally succeeded in firing lava out of his hand. The shock made Big Bad Kid drop what he was holding, and he just so happened to be holding a cinder block, over his head. Aftermath "Cody..." -Jackson, looking at his knocked out former friend Afterwards, the police came, and searched the destroyed house for Mrs. Pork, and found her dead, buried under rubble. Then they hauled off Big Bad Kid off to an Asylum. After this, the police left, and Jackson went to investigate the rubble. Mrs. Pork's body was taken, and was soon to be buried, and as Jackson searched through the rubble, he found a Picture frame on the floor. The frame was cracked, but the picture was unharmed. It was his family photo from when he was one, with his old family. He relized he had nowhere to live, then he looked at the once again inactive volcano, and relized where his new home would be. He went deep inside, and, after 2 weeks, constructed a crude home for himself from the use of lava rock. He swore to use his new powers to help San Kan. He was Magma-Man. Bullet "Bullet! Kill him!" "Who's Bullet?" (Bullet grabs Magma-Man from behind and holds a knife to his throte) "I'm Bullet!" -The King Pin, Magma-Man, and Bullet Soon, after getting sick of the lousy work of the Killer, a man named Bullet comes and offers to be his new worker. King Pin emediatly agrees and fires Killer. Then, from Magma-Man's new T.V. he sees a message the King Pin has broadcasted to all of San Kan. He informs the city that he has created an atomic bomb in a secret base right in the heart of the city, and unless Jackson Pork hands himself over to him in 24 hours, he would detenate it. So no one could escape, he built barriers around the city to trap the civilians. Magma-Man flys to King Pin's base (with much difficulty, he can fly, but it is very limited and hard) and soon fell right infront of the King Pin when he lost control of his flight. Soon, King Pin informs him that it was he who ordered the attack on his parents, and that it was he who made the volcano erupt, which resulted in the death of Mrs. Pork and Cody becoming the Big Bad Kid. This enrages Magma-Man and he attacks the King Pin furiously, then finishing it off with shooting hot lava straight into King Pin's face. While he held his hand up to his face in agony (a stupid move, since now his hands had lava on them) he desperatly called Bullet to help him. Bullet snuck up behind Magma-Man and grabed him, holding a knife by his throat. Magma-Man fired lava at Bullets hand, and while Bullet had armor resistant to almost anything, he still ended up in alot of pain, and he droped the knife and let go of Jackson. The knife slit his arm, and Jackson realized he was bleeding lava, not blood! Plus it sealed up almost instantly. Bullet lunged at him, and Jackson punched him with a huge mass of lava rock, and he fell against the bomb. In much pain, Bullet activated the bomb. Before it could detenate Jackson made a huge mass of lava rock around the bomb. Most of it absorbed the impact, but the base still was completly destroyed. Bullet was no where to be found. Then, Jackson realized too late that the King Pin had escaped... Powers and Abilities Magma-Man has many powers, and he will find that he doesn't even know what they all are, yet... List of powers in order of when he finds out he has them *Lava Shoot-the ability to shoot lava out of his hand *Lava Control-the ability to make lava harden to rock or lava rock become lava, and make it bend and twist any way he want it too *Magma Flight-the ability to make his body heat up so much, he is lighter than air, like wax in a lava lamp, and he can float, he can move around by using lava shoot to propel himself, this is very hard to do, and takes alot of consintration Trivia *Big Bad Kid was created by the adminstrator before Magma-Man *The idea for Magma-Man came because the administrator was currently learning about Volcanos and Earthquakes in School See also: *Mega Magma-Man *Magma-Man (Original) *Magma-Man (Original Series) *The King Pin of Crime Category:Characters in Mega Magma-Man Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Both Original Series and Mega Magma-Man Category:13 Year Old Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Mega Universe Category:Magma-Mans Category:Alive Characters Category:Normal Agility Characters Category:Very Good Characters Category:Ultimatly Dangerous Characters Category:Normal Endurance Characters Category:Normal Fighting Skills Characters Category:Average Intelligence Characters Category:Pathetic Weaklings Category:Joke Characters Category:Sticks Category:Goo-Goo Characters Category:Featured Articles